1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing in an applicator device usable for applying a cosmetic to the body of a user, and, in particular, to a housing that provides the user access to an additional cosmetic article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetic applicator devices (“applicator devices”) apply a cosmetic onto the body of the user. Applicator devices are typically configured of two structural types. In a first type, the applicator device includes an applicator unit that is joined via a rod and/or wand (“wand”) to a handle. The user holds the applicator device by the handle and applies the cosmetic. One example is a mascara brush (“mascara applicator”) includes a brush, i.e. applicator unit, attached via rod embedded in a handle. A further example is a lip-gloss applicator (“lip gloss applicator”) wherein a wand joins a swab brush, i.e. applicator unit, to the handle.
In a second type, the applicator device includes an applicator unit that effectively is the handle. A removable cap protects the applicator unit during storage. One example of the present type of applicator device is an eyeliner or lip liner pencil.
Even experienced users of applicator devices make mistakes that require correction. When the user is at a home, the user may deal with such a mistake easily since she has many ancillary cosmetic articles (“cosmetic articles”) to correct the mistake, readily available. For example, she may reach for cotton swabs that are in a medicine closet or tissues that sit readily available in a tissue box. However, when the user is not at home, she must carry such items with her to use when needed.
Although, small packages, i.e. travel packages, or purse packages, are known, the ancillary cosmetic articles are provided in bulk, i.e., the quantity typically exceeds that needed during the lifetime of the applicator device. Thus, the user is weighed down unnecessarily.
Furthermore, the cosmetic articles may not be best suited for the purpose required. Thus, a user either must carry excess quantities of many types of additional articles suited for cosmetic removal to achieve preferred results or in the absence of these removers be willing to suffer inferior results.
As corollary, it should, of course, be appreciated that where a cosmetic article may be needed to enhance the cosmetic being applied by the user with the applicator device, similar problems result. Therein, a user may be forced to carry excess quantities rather than a matched quantity, and/or use an item that actually does not provide a preferred match.
Therefore, what is desired is a means to match a cosmetic article that enhances the use of the cosmetic applied with the applicator device, either in removal or in additional application. What is also desired is that the cosmetic article preferably is provided in quantities suitable for the applicator device.